As Herdeiras da Serpente
by JovanaSerafiniAlves
Summary: Angel e Louise são filhas do Ministro da Magia da França, eram adoráveis e inocentes até que um terrível atentado às muda completamente. Quando chegam a Hogwarts elas conhecem o astuto e inteligente Tom Riddle e juntos descobrem os antigos monstros da escola além de seus destinos estarem sombriamente interligados. Em um jogo de poder, quem será mais cruel?
1. Prólogo

— Olhe só, são elas! — Alunos dos primeiros anos sussurravam uns para os outros sobre duas sublimes garotas, uma ruiva e a outra morena, que caminhavam pelo largo e extenso corredor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Os olhos das garotas eram frios e cruéis, brilhavam num verde que lembrava a maldição da morte fazendo alguns estudantes se arrepiarem de inquietação. Elas não se importavam, pareciam desfrutar do que sua presença causava nas pessoas.

Louise e Angel Duerre de Lioncourt eram filhas do Ministro da Magia da França, tinham quinze anos e eram irmãs gêmeas mas nem um pouco idênticas. Haviam sido transferidas da Academia de Magia Beauxbatons para Hogwarts por conta de um "incidente" nada agradável que ocorreu durante o ano letivo que por pouco não as colocou em Askaban, o que as livrou na verdade foi a ajuda de Alvo Dumbledore, mas nem elas sabiam o porquê de um bruxo tão importante que nunca as viu na vida se importar em ajudá-las. Os alunos de Hogwarts ficaram assustados com a notícia de que o Diretor Dippet tinha concedido uma vaga para as garotas estudarem com eles em Hogwarts no próximo ano, era uma situação muito incomum pois não era costume da escola aceitar estrangeiros e muito menos alguém chegar depois do primeiro ano. Nisso, criou-se um boato enorme sobre o porquê das gêmeas terem sido expulsas de Beauxbatons, os jornais não disseram muito sobre assunto dando brecha para que o leitor imaginasse situações absurdas. Pelos corredores podia-se ouvir os sussurros das conversas, muitos com medo:

"— Meu pai trabalha no Ministério, ele me disse que elas torturaram um grupo de garotas friamente! — Um garoto do segundo ano da lufa-lufa com cabelos castanhos e dentes tortos dizia para seus amigos.

— Me falaram que elas usaram as três maldições imperdoáveis, é verdade?  
— Não só usaram as três maldições imperdoáveis, usaram muito mais! Eu te digo, é mais seguro andar com um dementador do que com essas duas."

Entre as conversas, também podia-se ouvir comentários de garotas com inveja, dizendo que "Elas nem são tão bonitas assim!", o que era uma grande mentira, as garotas eram donas de uma beleza estupenda. Angel era um pouco mais alta que Louise, seus cabelos eram negros como a escuridão, em contraste com sua pele extremamente branca igual porcelana, batiam na cintura e usava um corte rebelde, que deixavam os fios repicados com um ar de selvagem. Tinha seios fartos para a idade e curvas acentuadas. O que mais chamava atenção em Angel porém, eram seus olhos extremamente verdes púrpuros, semelhantes ao verde da sonserina e a maldição da morte. Já Louise possuía peculiares cabelos ruivos, laranja igual as folhas de outono que caíam em cascata até metade das costas, a estatura física não se diferenciava muito da irmã. Os olhos entretanto, passavam um ar mais sério e penetrantes, eram verdes mas este par lembravam mais a mata e esmeraldas, não tinham tanta selvageria e sim transmitiam paz.

Estavam vestindo o uniforme de Hogwarts sem símbolo de casa alguma. Após enfrentar toda uma caminhada pelos corredores daquele enorme castelo, finalmente encontraram com uma velha de cabelos castanho e olhar severo que as aguardava para guiá-las.

— Sigam-me – pediu rispidamente assim que as garotas chegaram perto, não houve nenhum cumprimento ou um "bem-vindas", simplesmente virou as costas para elas e as guiou ao seus destinos.  
Olga não gostava da presença das "novatas", algo nelas a incomodava profundamente, mas nada disse e as levou silenciosamente para a sala do diretor. Dumbledore era um homem muito persuasivo e facilmente convenceu Dippet de aceitar as garotas na escola, às vezes achava que Dippet era apenas um fantoche de Dumbledore e constantemente desconfiava dele, não entendia porque insistiu em proteger as duas meninas no julgamento quando mais ninguém quis, o velho agia por seus próprios interesses, pensou, e por mais que o julgasse ele era muito bem visto e todo ano era convidado ao cargo de Ministro da Magia do qual ele sempre negou, com certeza poder não era o que ele almejava pois se fosse, poderia facilmente estar sentado no gabinete do Ministério neste momento.

As garotas seguiam em silêncio atrás, pois afinal, não precisavam usar palavras para se comunicar. Após caminhar um longo percurso, e virar pelo menos uns três corredores e subir dois lances de escada, pararam em frente a uma estátua de Fênix, a professora rabugenta então exclama uma palavra boba e sem sentido, fazendo com que as garotas as encarasse com estranheza mas logo seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela estátua que começou a girar revelando por detrás uma escada caracol estreita. Olga às olhou friamente, sem medo algum de demonstrar seu desagrado com elas e gesticulou para que subissem primeiro. Não a culpava por seu modo de agir, após o acidente em Beauxbatons muitos andavam as tratando como se fossem as piores criminosas. E tinham razão em fazer isso, pensou Angel.  
Alguns lances de escadas para cima e chegaram diante de uma grande porta onde finalmente, seria a sala do Diretor Armando Dippet. Olga bateu na porta e esta abriu-se sozinha.

— Por favor, entrem — ouviu-se a voz do diretor, e este claro não estava sozinho no cômodo. Alvo Dumbledore estava ali em pé ao seu lado — Bem-vindas meninas, estive esperando por vocês há um longo tempo – Dippet era um velho careca, possuía apenas uma barba grande e grisalha e em sua cabeça havia um ou dois fios de cabelo. Ele olhou para elas sentado em sua cadeira e sorriu largamente.

— Isto é tudo Olga, obrigado — lançou um olhar para a professora e a mesma se retirou de cara feia deixando claro sua insatisfação que Dippet fez questão de ignorar. Era óbvio a inveja que ela tinha de Dumbledore, Dippet não era uma pessoa que confiava nas pessoas facilmente, entretanto ainda assim, o bruxo conquistou essa façanha rapidamente.

— Desculpe-nos pela demora Sr., estivemos deveras ocupadas, o senhor sabe... — Louise foi a primeira a falar. Angel preferia assim, apesar de ter tido muitas aulas de educação e etiqueta durante toda sua vida, jamais gostou de pôr em prática esse conhecimento. Enquanto isso inspecionava o lugar cuidadosamente, haviam muitas coisas curiosas e estranhas até mesmo para um bruxo. O que mais lhe chamou atenção foi os quadros dos antigos diretores, passeou os olhos lentamente por eles até parar no mais velho quadro onde se encontravam os quatro fundadores de Hogwarts juntos. Helga, Godric, Rowena e Salazar. Sorriam felizes exceto por Slytherin que mantinha um semblante sério como se tivesse preocupado, e estranhamente ele as encarava também.  
— Sim, eu entendo querida… Realmente uma tragédia o que aconteceu. — Dippet respondeu compreensivo — E é por isso que já logo de começo quero lhes avisar… O que estão recebendo é um benefício que nunca foi dado a ninguém antes e que eu fui muito julgado por abrigar vocês aqui. Muitos bruxos não entenderam o que realmente se passou lá, mas deixarei claro que isto não torna vocês especiais – o diretor foi direto ao ponto, prestando atenção em cada reação que as garotas pudessem ter como se tivesse atrás de alguma coisa.  
— Compreendo totalmente Sr., e agradecemos de toda nossa alma sua bondade conosco. — respondeu a ruiva graciosamente, como uma verdadeira filha do Ministro da Magia deveria responder. Dippet já estava completamente encantado e satisfeito.

— Ora que isso… Por favor, garotas sentem-se… — as garotas trocaram olhares e se sentaram pedindo licença — Quem realmente me pediu para que as chamassem hoje foi Alvo Dumbledore, ele gostaria de conversar um pouco com vocês, agradeçam a ele por ter-lhes ajudado nesta situação tão difícil. Nenhum outro bruxo quis. — Dippet levantou-se de sua cadeira dando espaço para Dumbledore, e se retirou da sala deixando ambas sozinhas e finalmente, cara a cara com o tão renomado e poderoso bruxo, a ruiva então já preparou todo o discurso.  
— Muito obrigada Prof. Dumbledore, não temos como expressar como estamos tão agradecidas e aliviadas. Não saberia o que seria da gente se não fosse pela sua ajuda, talvez enlouquecendo em Azkaban…. — Angel queria muito revirar os olhos para o teatro da irmã, mas tinha que jogar junto.  
— Espero que nossa presença aqui não atrapalhe, pudemos perceber que muitas pessoas não estão nada felizes com esta decisão. — falou a verdade, não só alunos como professores estavam totalmente furiosos com a chegada das garotas.  
— Não precisam me agradecer e Srta. Angel, você não tem o que se preocupar, serão muito bem tratadas aqui dentro, eu mesmo garantirei isto… — Alvo respondeu às olhando por detrás de seus óculos meia-lua. Apesar de ele dizer isso, foi totalmente ao contrário do que perceberam lá fora com os olhares acusadores de Olga, e os de medo dos alunos.  
— O motivo para o qual venho conversar com vocês é que, de forma alguma as julgo. Pouco sabe eu sobre o que realmente aconteceu, porém, entretanto… Não acredito que sejam cem por cento inocentes. Vocês entendem a gravidade da situação em que se envolveram, não é mesmo? — Perguntou seriamente para elas. As duas acenaram positivamente com a cabeça fingindo constrangimento pelo sermão.  
— Foi muito difícil, até para mim, convencê-los a lhes darem mais uma oportunidade, e ainda assim, teve seu preço como podem ver… Seu pai está sofrendo poucas e boas no trabalho e vocês tiveram que se mudar para longe — as garotas se mantiveram quietas e de cabeça baixa sob as palavras do bruxo. Dumbledore as analisava cuidadosamente. As duas já estavam acostumadas a atuar, mas desta vez era bem mais complicado, pois não era um bruxo comum, iria muito além de simplesmente mentir e dizer palavras bonitas. Por sorte, as irmãs passaram boa parte do ano estudando oclumência, ainda não eram totalmente dominadoras da técnica, mas bastava não fazer nenhuma atitude suspeita para que Dumbledore não desconfie de nada.  
— Bem, espero que meus esforços não tenham sido em vão e valorizem essa oportunidade única. Serão muito bem vindas em nossa escola — concordaram e agradeceram mais uma vez pela ajuda, apesar de odiarem terem que se submeter desta maneira.

— Bem, então acho que é tudo por enquanto… — o professor levantou-se da cadeira e se dirigiu para a porta, mas antes de sair falou quase que em um murmúrio — Tenho certeza que se adaptarão rapidamente aqui, está em seus sangues… — As garotas não tinham certeza se ouviram com clareza a última parte, mas se entreolharam cobertas em dúvidas. Não tiveram tempo para se perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, pois Dippet voltou sorridente com o que parecia um chapéu velho e embolorado em mãos. Explicou como funcionava a escola e a taça das casas, Angel e Louise gostaram especialmente dessa parte, eram muito competitivas, já haviam lido sobre a escola durante a viagem então muitas das coisas não as surpreendeu.

— Bom, vamos sorteá-las para uma casa então! E lembre-se, cada uma das casas tem uma característica diferente, mas não existe uma boa e uma ruim. E não fiquem chateadas se não caírem na mesma casa, é comum isto acontecer — Dippet pegou o chapéu embolorado e deu uns tapinhas para retirar o excesso de pó. — Está um pouquinho empoeirado, perdão senhoritas… pronto! Limpo como novo. Qual das duas quer ser sorteada primeira?  
— Pode ser eu… — Louise se pronunciou torcendo o nariz sem muita certeza se queria pôr aquela coisa velha na cabeça.  
— Perfeito! — O diretor pegou o chapéu e o ajeitou cuidadosamente em sua cabeça ruiva, passaram-se uns segundos em silêncio até que o chapéu ganhará vida.  
— Ora, ora… O que temos aqui... — Ele exclamou enigmaticamente — Sede por poder e uma inteligência inegável… Interessante, muito interessante. Se daria muito bem na Corvinal. — O chapéu deu uma pausa muito demorada que Louise se questionou que se era somente aquilo até que ele voltou mais uma vez a comentar — Seu sangue pende para dois lados muitos fortes, é dotada de uma coragem intrigante, grifinórios são muito corajosos — esperou que ele terminasse ansiosa, já havia falado duas casas e ela não sentia como se pertencesse a nenhuma delas, mesmo o coração tendo palpitado quando ouviu a palavra grifinória — mas algo é muito mais forte não tem como negar….É SONSERINA.  
Louise sorriu elegantemente, era uma decisão sábia do chapéu, levantou-se e olhou furtivamente para a irmã convidando-a a sentar. Não era novidade para as garotas que a escolha seria aquela.  
Angel revirou os olhos para a irmã que sorriu orgulhosamente para ela, não demorou-se para sentar-se na cadeira também.  
— Sonserina, hm? Uma casa muito boa — Dippet comentou alegremente para as duas enquanto ajeitava o chapéu sob a cabeça de Angel — Vejamos você agora querida…  
O chapéu não se demorou a pronunciar desta vez, na hora se pôs a falar:  
— Mais uma… Dessa não me resta dúvida. SONSERINA! — Angel não demonstrou surpresa alguma, apenas se levantou tirando o chapéu imundo de sua cabeça e se pôs do lado da irmã.  
— A duas na Sonserina? Que baita sorte senhoritas! — o diretor parabenizou — Sendo assim, só nos resta esperar o começo do ano letivo. É algo inédito para os alunos alguém entrar direto no quinto ano, mas eles irão se acostumar. Estão liberadas garotas!  
O diretor as acompanhou até a porta gentilmente, mas antes de abrir a porta lembrou-se de algo.  
— Por Merlin, quase que me esqueço! — Colocou a mão na cabeça dramaticamente. Retirou a varinha da manga e girou em direção a gaveta de sua mesa bagunçada "Accio lista de materiais!", exclamou fazendo a gaveta se abrir e dois pedaços de papéis voarem até sua mão — Aqui está meninas, esta é a lista de materiais que vocês irão necessitar para estudar aqui em Hogwarts, e todas as instruções necessárias também.  
As garotas agradeceram educadamente com um sorriso divino em seus rostos deixando mais uma vez Dippet encantado e muito encabulado com a graciosidade de ambas. Agora entendia porque Dumbledore ajudou-as em seus julgamentos, não tinha como duas garotas tão belas e educadas terem feito de fato aquela coisa horrível, infelizmente mal sabia o diretor que seus encantos não passavam de uma máscara.

Ao sair da sala, as garotas observavam cada detalhe de sua nova escola, tinham a impressão de que a escola era sombria e ao mesmo tempo aconchegante, de uma forma muito estranha e anormal, sentiam no fundo de seu âmago que já estiveram naquele lugar em outro tempo muito distante. Era uma sensação estranhamente familiar, como se finalmente estivessem voltando para casa após uma viagem longa.  
— Você sente, não sente? — Louise questionou.  
— De uma forma muito estranha sim eu sinto. Finalmente as coisas farão sentido, não é mesmo?

Louise concordou e ambas saíram do castelo, uma carruagem negra com detalhes entalhados em ouro as esperava para transportá-las para suas hospedagens, ansiosas para saber o que aquele pressentimento significava.


	2. Noite de Sangue

As paisagens corriam rapidamente pela janela da carruagem, a luz do sol saltava por entre as cortinas iluminando suas peles brancas reluzentes. Ambas olhavam para o céu lembrando que havia algo de muito familiar naquele dia. Sim, aquele dia estivera igual este. O final da tarde se aproximava e o sol estava perto do horizonte fazendo com que seus raios laranjas ficassem fortes por detrás das folhas das árvores, enquanto seus raios tocavam seus rostos acariciando-as bochechas com seu calor, uma brisa fria e congelante passava por seus corpos lembrando que o inverno estava à espreita. Fora exatamente em um dia como este que a tragédia havia acontecido. Tragédia que deixará cicatrizes não só pelo seus corpos como também em suas almas. Fechavam os olhos lembrando do passado como se tivesse ocorrido no dia anterior, memórias vividas de dor e perda, ainda podiam sentir as dores em seus corpos e seus espíritos se estilhaçando como se estivessem exatamente naquele momento de novo, deitadas sobre o chão de mármore frio e úmido, e as imagens daquele dia retornavam sempre, de novo e de novo para as atormentá-las.

França, 1936

Era final de outono na França, duas crianças alheias de todo o mal do mundo brincavam pelo jardim na grande mansão onde montes e montes de folhas se acumulavam, todos ordenadamente arrumados pelos jardineiros, apenas esperando para que sejam espalhadas pelos grandes pulos das meninas, fazendo com que todas as folhas voassem pelo céu caindo por todo o jardim de novo. A luz forte do sol passava por entre as poucas folhas que sobreviveram ao outono e continuavam firmes e fortes em seus galhos apenas esperando a neve chegar, a brisa gelada obrigava as garotas que usassem roupas mais pesadas e quentes mas isto não atrapalhava em suas corridas.  
O final da tarde era o único horário vago das duas crianças pois como filhas de um bruxo importante, também eram cheias de obrigações, tais como: aulas de dança, música, idiomas, cultura, cálculos e o mais importante, magias e poções. Era íncrivel que duas crianças que não mais de 9 anos já estudassem tantas coisas, a maiorias das outras crianças só veriam metade dessas coisas após alguns anos em Beauxbatons. Eram prodígios em tudo que faziam. Entretanto, em meio a tantos estudos, a diversão ficava de lado e o final da tarde eram os únicos 30 minutos que podiam escapar das garras de sua mãe e as criadas.  
A mãe delas era fervorosa e apaixonada, elegante e digna de ser a mulher do Ministro da Magia. Seu sonho sempre fora ser mãe e quando seu desejo finalmente fora realizado, abençoada com duas gêmeas lindas e saudáveis, ela não pudera ficar mais feliz, portanto, se preocupava de forma muito afobada e exagerada. Além de mãe apaixonada, também era uma das donas das maiores lojas de vestes bruxas da Europa, sendo assim, também muito conhecida fazendo com que suas filhas não pudessem desfrutar muito de lugares públicos. Uma vez ou duas no mês, sua mãe tinha que viajar para algumas conferências ou eventos, momentos estes muitos dolorosos pois odiava se despedir de suas filhas mesmo que fosse por uma hora. E aquele dia era um daqueles momentos.  
A mãe havia saído logo de manhã e só voltaria após 3 dias e seu pai sempre ficava até mais tarde no trabalho resolvendo problemas legislativos do mundo bruxo. Angel e Louise finalmente conseguiram sair pra brincar e o dia estava fresco e lindo, apostavam corrida até os montes de folhas, brincavam de pique-esconde e de subir em árvores. O jardim era grande e composto por muitas árvores e arbustos dos quais alguns tinham formas, uns em forma de gato, outros em forma de cachorro mas o favorito das garotas era o arbusto de serpente que ficava do lado de uma fonte onde haviam alguns peixes. Era realmente um jardim magnífico.  
Após bastante brincar, Angel se jogou na grama ao lado da irmã, ambas ofegantes e suadas mas ainda assim sorridentes.  
— Louise? Quer ver uma coisa? — Perguntou para irmã, enquanto olhava o céu onde uma parte já era noite e a outra ainda avermelhada do sol se pondo.  
— O que desta vez? — Perguntou não mostrando muito interesse.  
— Oras, vai ser legal — Angel empurrou a irmã pro lado e levantou-se — Veja isto!

Angel olhou para algumas flores a sua frente e se concentrou por um tempo, tempo o suficiente para Louise se perguntar o que diabos ela queria que visse, até que finalmente uma coisa aconteceu. Duas rosas saíram da terra e flutuavam por suas cabeças, dançavam como se estivessem vivas até que uma parou em frente ao rosto de Louise e as pétalas acariciaram suas bochechas para então pousar em seu colo.  
Louise com os olhos brilhando, olhou para a irmã com admiração.  
— Como fez isto sem varinha, Angy? É incrível! — Comentou em meio a gargalhadas.  
— É, não é? Eu sei, eu sou incrível mesmo! — Orgulhou-se a morena estufando o peito enquanto Louise revirava os olhos para a irmã que se gabava.  
— Fala sério. Não fique se achando, se você consegue aposto que eu também consigo! — Louise se pôs de pé em um pulo, fechou os olhos e ficou uns minutos se concentrando, então pode sentir a magia correndo por suas veias e pulsando pelo seu sangue, seus cabelos laranjas voavam acariciando seu rosto e sentia uma brisa refrescante passar pelo seu corpo. Focou toda essa energia em um pensamento apenas, e então abriu os olhos.  
— É, nada mal… — Angel sorriu olhando para para as diversas rosas que formavam um lindo desenho no chão.  
Louise sorriu orgulhosamente de si mesma, olhando para o desenho de duas garotas de mãos dadas feitas completamente por rosas de diversas cores, colocou as mãos na cintura e provocou Angel.  
— Eu disse que se você conseguiu eu também conseguiria… — O sorriso de Louise foi de ponta a ponta de seu rosto provocando um revirar de olhos engraçados em Angel, mas esta deixou para lá e focou no céu alaranjado que aos poucos se tornavam azul escuro dando início a uma noite que prometia ser fria. Suspirou lembrando-se de que logo precisaria entrar para mais algumas aulas antes de finalmente poder dormir. Louise se distraia brincando com as rosas fazendo-as flutuar e girar pelo ar de maneira divertida.  
— Vamos Louie — chamou-a pelo apelido carinhoso que raramente usava, apesar de sempre unidas e compartilharem tudo, Angel não costumava expressar seus sentimentos. — Esta escurecendo e esfriando… Daqui a pouco Gabrielle começa a gritar que ficaremos doentes. Ainda temos uma aula antes de podermos descansar.

De fato não demorou muito para as garotas ouvirem Gabrielle gritando de dentro da mansão, mas diferente de todos os outros dias, desta vez não era um grito nervoso da empregada pedindo para que elas entrassem antes que ficassem resfriadas. Desta vez era um grito gutural horroroso e macabro. Jamais em suas vidas ouviram um som como aquele. No mesmo momento, as duas gêmeas estancaram diante da porta totalmente paralisadas, o grito cessou mas continuava a ecoar em suas mentes. No céu, já não havia mais nenhuma coloração alaranjada, o preto azulado tomou conta e não haviam estrelas, apenas a solitária lua cheia fazendo contraste com a imensa casa tornando-a mais assustadora do que nunca esteve. Não sentiam mais aquela sensação de paz e conforto de antes, apenas o frio passar por suas espinhas. Tudo estava silencioso agora, não podiam ouvir nem os insetos costumeiros de seu jardim. O silêncio gritava agora em seus ouvidos quase que as ensurdecendo.  
Não saberiam dizer por quanto tempo ficaram paradas diante da porta, poderiam ser segundos ou horas, elas jamais saberão. Uma hora tiveram que reunir coragem, Angel observou os olhos verdes rubis da irmã que igual ela demonstravam o mais puro terror.  
— Calma… Deve ser alguma brincadeira — Tentou tranquilizar sua irmã ao mesmo tempo que tentava parecer convincente para si mesma. Estava tão petrificada que poderia parecer que lançaram um Petrificus Totalus nela. — Vamos, precisamos ver o que aconteceu… Vai ver aquela boboca da Gabrielle deixou cair chá quente em suas vestes, sabe como ela é atrapalhada. — Apesar de dizer isso não acreditou em uma só sílaba, ninguém gritava daquele jeito por derrubar chá.  
— Angel, não acho que seja uma boa ideia… — Sussurrou desesperada Louise segurando firmemente na mão da irmã. — E se tiver alguma coisa lá? Algum bixo papão? Papai dissera uma vez que eles eram terríveis. Devemos esperar alguém chegar.  
— Não crie ideias doidas, Louise. Sabe que a casa é totalmente a provas de bichos papões. Devemos ir, e se Gabrielle tiver encrencada? — Angel sentia que sua irmã estava com a razão em não entrar lá mas não queria se entregar ao medo, era orgulhosa demais. — Vamos fazer assim então, fecharemos os olhos, contaremos até três e então sem pensar entraremos por aquela porta! E seja o que Merlin quiser… Ok?  
Olhou em busca de compreensão nos olhos da irmã que apesar de contrariada concordou.  
— Okay. Feche os olhos e conte comigo...1… - Fechou e apertou bem os olhos.  
— 1...  
— 2... — Deu um grande suspiro e juntou toda a coragem que havia.  
— 2... — Sentiu a voz de Louise vacilar mas não abriu os olhos.  
— ...3! Vamos. — Sem parar para pensar ou deixar Louise desistir, abriu os olhos e avançou porta a frente igual uma avalanche.

A mansão estava completamente escura e mortalmente silenciosa, não havia qualquer vestígios dos empregados ou dos elfos domésticos. A casa que antes era cheia de vida onde sempre havia gargalhadas e berros referentes às diversas traquinagens das duas agora nada mais passava de uma memória tão velha que parecia que nunca houvesse acontecido. Era como se toda a felicidade da casa tivesse sido sugada por um bicho-papão de fato. A luz da lua passava por entre as gigantescas janelas da sala de estar fazendo com que o local parecesse sombrio.  
Louise prendeu a respiração e arregalou os olhos, Angel olhou para a direção em que seus olhos assustados olhavam. Mais uma vez as duas crianças assustadas tremeram, não pela corrente fria de ar e sim de medo pelo que viram.  
Na entrada para o corredor em que levava para a cozinha, havia uma pequena poça de sangue, ainda fresco, do tamanho de uma goles de quadribol e o rastro continuava em pequenas gotas até o fim do corredor. O cheiro de ferro no ar invadiu o ambiente fazendo com que seus estômagos se embrulhasse.  
Louise soltou a mão de sua irmã e se dirigiu até a mancha de sangue quase como se tivesse hipnotizada, Angel apenas a seguia cautelosa. Definitivamente isso não fora uma boa ideia, pensou, devíamos ter fugido enquanto ainda dava tempo. Nunca tinham visto tanto sangue, as únicas vezes era quando uma vez ou outra aprontavam e ralavam o joelho, mas ainda assim era questão de pequenas gotas. O enjôo passou a aumentar ainda mais quando chegaram perto do corredor onde a poça brilhava em um vermelho vívido e grotesco.  
— Acho que você tinha razão, Louie — Angel sussurrou para a irmã dando alguns passos para trás querendo se afastar o máximo possível do sangue — Precisamos voltar e procurar por ajuda.  
— Não! Temos que achar Gabrielle e ajudá-la, não podemos abandoná-la… E se tiver acontecido algo sério? Jamais nos perdoaremos — Relutou, apesar do medo escancarado em sua voz.  
Angel frisou os lábios irritadas com a teimosia de sua irmã, olhava em direção a porta aberta onde ainda podia ver o jardim sendo iluminado pela luz da lua e depois em direção ao corredor longo e escuro com rastros de sangue no chão, e sabia que ir naquela direção jamais seria a escolha correta. Mesmo contrariada, olhou para o rosto de sua irmã amedrontada mas que forçava uma pose de coragem e acenou com a cabeça concordando.  
Então, mais uma vez deram as mãos, mas desta vez pegaram a varinha e com ela apontada para o escuro exclamaram em uníssono:  
— Lumus!  
Assim as pontas de suas varinhas emitiram uma luz forte, fazendo com que pudessem enxergar por entre as penumbras.  
Quando chegaram à cozinha fizeram a coisa mais lógica que qualquer criança bruxa faria, com um aceno da varinha, acenderam as luzes, a claridade por um momento as cegou e segundos depois retornou para o que parecia ser um pesadelo. O piso de madeira reluzente sempre encerado pelos elfos estava manchado de sangue, assim como os móveis de sua mãe, todos os mais modernos, agora pareciam cena de algum conto de terror. Havia um enorme balcão americano no meio onde uma grande trilha de sangue se estendia, como se alguém houvesse sido arrastado por algum animal. Talvez um lobisomem. Ambas se aproximaram cautelosamente, mas nada havia lá além da grande poça de sangue onde estranhamente se acabava o rastro, foi quando se aproximaram que sentiram gotas pingando do teto em seus rostos, ao passar a mão viram que se tratava de gotas de sangue.  
O coração de ambas parou ao levantarem os olhos e perceberem que Gabrielle, sua criada, se encontrava flutuando no teto, a cabeça pendendo para trás e os olhos abertos esbugalhados e completamente brancos, sem vida. Sua boca fazia um 'o' perfeito e sangue saia por entre seus ouvidos, olhos e boca… Na verdade, não havia local onde não tivesse sangue escorrendo, seu cabelo que antes era um amarelo vivo e bonito, ficará vermelho e grudento e balançava pelo ar.  
Angel e Louise deram passos para trás, recuando querendo fugir e fazer com que a aquela imagem horrorosa saísse de suas mentes, foi quando ouviram um riso vindo por trás e um vulto preto se moveu rapidamente para suas frente.  
Um homem tomou forma e se postou em pé ao lado de onde Gabrielle flutuava por entre o teto. Ele riu mais uma vez, não podiam ver seu rosto por entre o capuz negro que usava mas podiam imaginar sua boca contorcida em um dos cantos formando um sorriso macabro. Sua varinha apareceu por entre as longas mangas e ele apontava para o teto onde Gabrielle estava, e então ele começara a brincar com a criada fazendo com que seu corpo rodopiasse por toda extensão da cozinha. Um cena bárbara.  
Nenhuma das duas tinha voz para gritar ou pedir por ajuda, em vez disso se mantinham paralisadas pelo perigo eminente. Ele finalmente parou de rir e olhou para elas, os olhos eram escuros mas podiam ver um brilho maldoso nele.  
— Ora, não foi tão difícil assim achar vocês afinal — o som de sua voz ecoou por entre o ambiente, era sarcástica e maléfica. Deu um giro com a varinha e fez com que Gabrielle despencasse do teto e atingisse o chão com um baque enorme, puderam ouvir cada osso do corpo da criada se espatifar e quebrar com a altura. Então, molenga, ficou no chão com os olhos ainda abertos e vidrados as encarando.  
Sentiram medo, muito medo, mas não conseguiam se mover. Mais dois homens entraram pela porta, todos estavam vestidos com mantos negros e capuzes que escondiam suas faces. Queriam correr e se esconder, mas já era tarde demais para fugir. Um homem mais velho abaixou a capa e podia-se ver perfeitamente seu rosto medonho, cheios de cicatrizes profundas e marcas de queimaduras, ordenou que os outros as pegassem. Louise sentiu um enorme puxão e foi arrastada para a sala pelos cabelos e a jogaram com força de encontro com a parede, e então ela sentiu seu braço se quebrando, e uma dor aguda passar por seu corpo. Já não estava mais conseguindo discernir as coisas, ouviu quando sua irmã gritará ao ser atingida por um soco, quis gritar para que a deixassem em paz mas estava sem fôlego. Não conseguia sentir seu braço e sua visão estava embaçada. Seu corpo ainda era muito minúsculo e fraco.  
— Você é muito bonita — Sorriu para ela — Quantos anos tem mesmo? Nove não? Tem uma beleza extraordinária, pena que terei que machuca-la… Mas isso não significa que não irei abusar um antes – Acariciou sua bochecha. Ria de tal forma que seu rosto ficava mais desfigurado e bisonho do que já era. — Não me olhe assim criança, culpe seu pai por isto. Ele pegou algo que meu chefe quer…

Neste instante diversos homens entraram na sala e pode ouvir Angel ao seu lado, olhou para ela e percebeu que ela tinha uma parte de sua face vermelha, provavelmente de uma bofetada que levará – Então, temos aqui a irmã… Gêmeas. Será um prazer corromper estas purezas… – Aproximou-se delas e segurou com as mãos que mais pareciam garras em seus pescoços.  
— Eu preciso de algo que seu pai tirou do meu chefe, algo muito valioso. Então, iremos tirar algo valioso de seu pai também. É uma troca justa, não acha? — Levantou-se e circulou pela sala. Angel estava tão encolhida que poderia entrar dentro de si mesma até desaparecer e Louise tremia enquanto as lágrimas de medo as cegava. Parou mais uma vez em frente delas mas desta vez agarrou os dedos no cabelo de Angel e a levantou até a altura de seus olhos. Suas curtas pernas chutavam o ar desesperadamente enquanto chorava de dor no couro cabeludo, sentiu então uma garra passar por suas bochechas e em seguida um queimação nela e sangue pingando pelo seu rosto.  
— Uma linda pele parecida com uma boneca de porcelana, que logo estará quebrada igual uma. — Mexeu em seus bolsos e tirou sua varinha, apontou-a para o peito ofegante de Angel e sem exitar lançou uma das maldições imperdoáveis. Crucius. Um grito ensurdecedor tomou o local, ele a jogou mais uma vez no chão e a chutou mas ainda manteve a varinha recitando o feitiço fazendo com que ela se contorce-se ainda mais, seus olhos começaram a sangrar assim como as orelhas e a boca. Não parecia mais haver vida além de dor saindo do corpo, seus olhos estavam revirados e apenas o sangue escorria pelas bochechas brancas cada vez mais pálidas.  
Louise gritava também como se sentisse a dor de Angel, pedia e implorava para que parassem, não sabia o que fizeram para merecer aquilo mas só queria que parassem de machucar sua irmã. As lágrimas começaram a sair vermelhas e ela começou a cuspir sangue.  
Os outros homens que antes só observavam a cena, rindo, se colocaram em frente a Louise. Ela já não conseguia enxergar pois as lágrimas de sangue começara a secar e impedir que conseguisse abrir os olhos, apenas sentiu quando mãos brutas seguraram em seu cabelo e a jogaram mais uma vez contra a parede. Pode sentir chutes e socos em seu corpo, sentiu mais uma parte do seu corpo quebrando e só pararam quando decidiram que era a hora de lançar o cruciatus.  
Agora, ambas as crianças sofriam da pior dor do mundo que muitos adultos não aguentaram na vida. E foi assim por longos minutos que pareceram semanas. Medir o tempo sob tal maldição era impossível. Quando finalmente pararam, as irmãs finalmente acharam que seria a hora que mais desejavam, a da morte. Não pensavam em mais nada além do alívio que seria não sentir mais nada. Infelizmente não fora isso que aconteceu, os homens a seguraram bruscamente pelos cabelos para que as garotas ficassem em pé. Tentaram abrir os olhos mas tudo que conseguiram ver era um sala cercada de homens encapuzados e somente seus sorrisos medonhos eram visíveis e as risadas ecoavam.  
Angel sentiu suas roupas serem rasgadas com brutalidade, sentiu o frio passar pelas suas costas que agora estavam roxas dos hematomas e das costelas quebradas, não entendia o que estavam fazendo e o por que de rasgarem suas roupas. Mãos passavam pelo seu corpo a puxando e a socando mas não conseguia responder a nada pois metade do seu corpo já estava destroçado. Sentiu uma coisa pontiaguda passar pela sua pele deixando rastros de ardência que passou pela sua barriga indo do umbigo até a ponta dos seios. Algo duro a pressionou fortemente em sua parte íntima e logo em seguida sentiu como se estivesse sendo rasgada ao meio, ousou chorar de dor mas lhe deram mais um soco na cabeça. Gemeu ao sentir que a pressão em suas partes íntimas começarem a ficar mais fortes e rápidas, queria fugir mas não tinha como se mexer, não sentia suas pernas ou braços pra relutar. Ouvia sua irmã do lado soluçando, tentou abrir os olhos para vê-la. Vários homens a cercavam também, ela estava nua também e deitada de bruços no chão enquanto um homem enorme estava em cima dela fazendo movimentos estranhos, não conseguiu ver mais do que isso pois foi jogada contra o chão enquanto cravaram uma faca em uma parte de seu abdômen que a fez ofegar de dor.  
A maldição imperdoável foi lançada mais uma vez enquanto lutava para respirar, fazendo com que se contorce-se. Cercada por todos os lados, um monte em cima dela pressionando fortemente mais uma vez lá em baixo. A maldição fazia com que não conseguisse discernir de onde vinha mais dor, dos ossos quebrados, da faca cravada, da maldição ou por estar sendo rasgada ao meio por dentro.  
— Sabia que você fica mais apertada ainda se retorcendo de dor? — Sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto se pressionava mais forte e rápido por entre suas pernas. Não entendeu o que aquilo significava.  
Louise sentia como se estivesse recebendo o beijo de um dementador, como lera em um livro há pouco menos de um mês. Sentia a vida se esvaindo de seu corpo. Quando olhou pra Angel, que tinha os olhos quase que completamente cerrados, em um semi olhar, sentiu como se estivessem unidas como uma só, então gritou pela última vez.  
Angel gritou e amaldiçoou. Ouviu sua irmã fazendo o mesmo, não demorou muito para que ambas estivessem gritando juntas ferozmente, seus pulmões perfurados, logo elas sentiam o resto de suas vidas se esvaindo, mas nunca morriam. Foi então que suas consciências se desligaram do mundo.  
Suas almas que antes eram inocentes e puras, crianças protegidas de um mundo exterior e de sua maldade, perversidade; foram se quebrando aos poucos, todas as coisas boas foram se esvaindo, sobrando apenas a dor e o ódio. Todo aquela dor foi se transformando em algo muito maior e mais cruel do que o ato daqueles bruxos, um poder incontrolável guardado na alma… Angel e Louise agora já não passavam de um corpo quase sem vida, já não tinham mais voz para gritar, nem mais lágrimas para chorar. Foi quando tudo se apagou.


	3. Profeta Diário

**15 de outubro de 1936, quinta-feira**

 **INVASÃO NA MANSÃO DO MINISTRO RESULTA EM 80 MORTOS E SUAS FILHAS EM COMA.**

Nesta noite da quarta-feira, a casa do ministro da magia, Arthur Duerre de Lioncourt, foi invadida por seguidores de Grindewald, suas filhas, Angel Duerre e Louise Duerre, foram torturadas, o estado é grave e ainda se encontram em coma.

De acordo com investigadores, seguidores de Grindelwald se infiltraram na Grande Mansão do Ministro da Magia. Empregados que trabalhavam na casa também foram torturados e assassinados, dois elfos domésticos se encontravam estado crítico mas não resistiram aos ferimentos. A mulher do primeiro ministro e também dona da famosa grife de roupas bruxas, Margot Duerre de Lioncourt estava em uma de suas viagens de trabalhos e estava ausente na hora do ocorrido, suas filhas estavam em casa sob cuidados de sua babá de confiança Gabrielle Firenze, tudo indica que sabiam que não haveria ninguém na casa naquele dia.

O primeiro ministro e sua família já estavam sob ameaças do Bruxo das Trevas. Angel e Louise se encontram internadas em estado grave, muitos ossos foram fraturados e médibruxos dizem terem achados indícios de abuso sexual. O que intriga os investigadores é que os corpos dos autores do crime também foram encontrados mortos no local. Os corpos estavam dilacerados mas o chefe da Investigação diz com firmeza que este não foi a causa das mortes. Aurores dizem que ao chegar no local, encontraram ambas as crianças inconscientes, com poucos batimentos cardíacos, e todos os bruxos ao seu redor estavam mortos. Alguns dizem que estão acobertando o herói e uns acreditam ter sido punição divina. A comunidade bruxa do local se mantém tensa sobre a o ataque e há toques de recolher no país todo. Ministro da Magia da União Europeia se pronunciou sobre a tragédia e diz que terão um dia de luto em respeito aos mortos e familiares.

A europa vem sofrendo grandes número de ataques por Grindewald. O bruxo que prega a supremacia bruxa e a pureza do sangue, diz que não tolerará viver nas sombras de trouxas e que irá matar qualquer um que se pôr no seu caminho. É considerado altamente perigoso e o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso dos últimos tempos. Ele tem um grande número de seguidores e apoio de famílias nobres de sangue puro. Opiniões de alguns leitores dizem que ele não passa de um monstro desalmado, outros porém, ousam dizer ele pode ser o herói que irá limpar de uma vez por todas os sangue-sujos do mundo. O ministro da magia já havia se oposto contra ele e por isso vinha sofrendo fortes ameaças há um tempo. Ele e sua mulher ainda não se pronunciaram sobre o ocorrido. Suas filhas estão internada no hospital mais capacitado do país e bruxos de todo o mundo acendem suas varinha em esperança por elas.

Redação por: Lavine Cleur

NOTA DA AUTORA: Gente, eu confesso que não sou muito boa com esse gênero de texto, mas fiz o possível para ficar legal. Esse capítulo na verdade é só um extra mesmo. O próximo só ira sair agora daqui um mês. Por favor comentem para incentivar e os capítulos saírem mais rápidos, também gostaria de um feedback para sabe se ta bom né? Ai eu to achando q to arrazani e to pagando micão hahaha.


	4. Segredos e Mentiras

**⤘ ANGEL POINT OF VIEW ⤘  
** Não demoramos a chegar em nossa hospedagem. Era uma pequena casa escondida no centro de Londres, foi cedida pelo Ministério da Magia para que ficássemos seguras, desde aquele ocorrido anos atrás vivíamos sob intensa vigilância e o único lugar que tínhamos paz era em Beauxbatons.

Após o atentado de Grindewald, foi praticamente um milagre termos sobrevivido, e nossas vidas nunca mais foram as mesmas, foram anos de terapia e nossa mãe com certeza não mediu esforços para ficarmos bem. Mas Grindelwald ainda estava por ai, agora mais forte do que nunca e furioso.  
Eu e Louise não lembramos nada do que ocorreu depois, havia sobrado apenas dor. Nunca descobriram o que houve com os bruxos que nos atacaram e isso deixava uma lacuna enorme de dúvidas. Encontramos a vida de novo na magia, em nos manter fortes e preparadas, mas sabia que uma parte de nós havia morrido junto com eles.

— Irei pedir aos elfos para preparar algo para comermos — nossa mãe falou tirando o casaco fazendo o flutuar até o cabide. — Vão tomar um banho. — disse se afastando para a cozinha.  
Subimos para nosso quarto e lutei intensamente contra a vontade de me jogar na cama.  
— Pode ir primeiro, eu irei arrumar nossas coisas. Parece que ficaremos aqui por um tempo — Louise disse enquanto abria a mala e balançava a varinha para que as roupas se arrumassem no armário. Ser filhas do Ministro era uma grande vantagem, podíamos usar magia a vontade fora da escola sem ter que esperar a maioridade bruxa.  
Concordei e segui para o banheiro, agradeci a Merlin quando vi que havia uma banheira já com água quente me esperando. Me despi com apenas um aceno de varinha e me coloquei rapidamente debaixo da água. Fiquei um longo tempo ali de olhos fechados apenas respirando. Quando abri os olhos fiquei observando a espuma que se formava a minha volta, ela tampava todas as cicatrizes para que eu não pudesse as ver, mas sabia que estavam lá e que teria que carregá-las para o resto da vida. Para me lembrar do dia em que morremos.  
Passei a mão por uma cicatriz em transversal no meu braço. Eu precisava sentir de novo, pensei quando conjurei em minha mão um pequeno punhal de prata com uma esmeralda na ponta. Fazer magias avançadas sem varinha já não era segredo para nenhuma de nós. Passei o punhal por cima da velha cicatriz com força o suficiente para provocar um corte profundo, e fechei os olhos sentindo a ardência se alastrar por todo meu braço. O sangue escorria para a água em grande quantidade fazendo o vermelho se intensificar. Logo, toda a água ficou contaminada com meu sangue. Suspirei prazerosamente.  
A dor passou a ser minha melhor amiga desde aquele dia. Diferente de muitas pessoas eu não fazia aquilo pois queria morrer ou substituir a dor emocional por uma física, não queria chamar atenção. Eu fazia isso simplesmente para me recordar de que ainda estava viva apesar de tudo. Mas como sempre, ela acabava. Sempre que chegava a um ponto crítico em que eu já estivesse quase sem sangue e muito pálida, a ferida se curava sozinha. Algo não me deixava chegar até o fim.  
Observei enquanto a fenda em meu braço se fechava e o sangue magicamente voltava a circular nas minhas veias. Eu tinha certeza que essa magia protetora que impedia que morrêssemos era responsável também pela morte dos bruxos que nos torturaram, e também pelo o que aconteceu em Beauxbatons, só não sabíamos explicar o que era e porque com a gente.  
A água estava limpa de novo, sem qualquer sinal de sangue.  
— Angel? — Louise abre a porta adentrando no banheiro. Saio da banheira me enrolando na toalha. Ela cruza os braços me analisando.  
— Desculpe a demora, é sua vez. — evito olhar em seus olhos.  
— Você não deveria ficar arriscando-se, sabe que pode ser perigoso — sua voz acusadora sabia do que falava, Louise era menos instintiva do que eu. Eu sabia que ela também apreciava a sensação, mas ela não arriscaria até entender o que era aquilo.  
— Você acha que o que nos protege pode se desgastar um dia? — disse sarcasticamente.  
— Talvez sim, talvez não. Enquanto não sabermos do que se trata deveríamos evitar ativar essa… coisa.  
— Antes que mais alguém se machuque, não é? — provoquei lembrando-a do que aconteceu em Beauxbatons, ela desviou os olhos concordando.  
Me aproximei dela e segurei seu rosto fazendo-a com que olhasse nos meus olhos sem poder desviar. Seus olhos eram iguais aos meus, verdes vivos que destacavam da pele branca e os cabelos demasiadamente laranjas.  
— Eu sei que você também necessita disso — disse a ela sorrindo e antes que ela pudesse notar a cortei na parte exposta de seu braço com o punhal que havia conjurado na banheira. Não fora um corte profundo igual ao que eu fizera em mim mesma, era apenas um leve corte para lhe dar um gostinho. Ela deu suspiro de dor misturado com prazer, senti ela tentando se afastar de mim mas não a deixei, segurei-a com força. Eu podia sentir o que ela sentia e sabia que ela desejava aquilo. — Vê? Você também deseja isso. Não precisa ficar tão receosa.  
— Não é receio — ela me respondeu finalmente se soltando e afastando-se — apenas não acho que isso seja saudável. — observou a ferida que sangrava, colocou a mão em cima para estancar o sangue e murmurou alguns feitiços, quanto tirou a mão o corte já não estava mais lá.  
— Você quem sabe — dei de ombros rindo enquanto me dirigia para fora do banheiro. Muito esgotada para colocar uma roupa simplesmente me joguei na cama, o cheiro de torradas invadia o local dando sinal que logo a janta estaria pronta. Acabei adormecendo até ser acordada bem mais tarde por Louise que chamava para ir comer.

Havia uma extensa mesa com muito mais coisas que torradas, havia doces e variados salgados. Pensei imediatamente que aquilo era coisa demais para somente três pessoas quando minha mãe comentou:  
— Vamos receber visitas, lembrem-se dos modos — ela trajava uma de suas mais belas vestes cor bordô com diversas camadas com variadas tonalidades e detalhes em tule. Combinava graciosamente com seu cabelo vermelho sangue e destacam os olhos azuis-piscina. O cabelo estava preso em um penteado magnífico, havia um coque que lembrava uma rosa e o resto do cabelo caia pelas costas em cascata. Algo dizia que quem quer que esteja vindo era alguém importante.  
— Quem está vindo, mãe? — Louise perguntou curiosa para a mãe que agitadamente organizava a mesa.  
— O Ministro da Magia da União Européia, Leonard Space-Moon e o seu pai. Eles têm assuntos a tratar e também resolver algumas coisas sobre vocês… — respondeu nervosa evitando nos olhar. Era claro que ela escondia alguma coisa de nós. Desde o acidente que acabamos sendo envolvidas em Beauxbatons todos tem estado cheios de segredos e desconfianças.  
— Mãe, por que Dumbledore nos ajudou? — perguntei enquanto ela desviava da gente para a cozinha.  
— Dumbledore é um bom homem.  
— De certo ele é, mas ainda não justifica ele ajudar duas garotas suspeitas de assassinato e tortura, não é? — notou sua mãe suando frio. Quando iria arrancar dela a verdade ouviu-se o toque da campainha e logo ela saiu correndo para atender aproveitando para driblar dos questionamentos complicados.  
Fiquei na soleira da porta observando junto de Louise enquanto nos preparamos para colocar um sorriso na cara e fingir ser as garotas mais adoradas da cidade, o que certamente era mentira, neste momento existe uma família de luto por nossa causa.  
— Boa noite, amor — meu pai entra pela porta seguido de um velho bruxo que trajava um sobretudo preto e um chapéu coco, roupas muitos semelhantes aos trouxas britânicos. — Hoje o ministério estava uma loucura, acabamos nos atrasando.  
— Boa noite, querido — ela responde enquanto ajudava-o a tirar o casaco. — Boa noite, Leonard. Quanto tempo. — ela sorri para o bruxo que tirava seu chapéu revelando o cabelo grisalho.  
— Boa noite, Margot. Esta encantadora como sempre, Arthur tem muita sorte. — ele se aproxima beijando as costas da mão de minha mãe num gesto cavalheiresco.  
— É, joga esse charme para lá Moon. — Arthur respondeu emburrado. Minha mãe revirou os olhos rindo levemente do ciúme do meu pai achando graça.  
— Ignore-o, venha conhecer nossas filhas — esta era nossa deixa para nos aproximarmos. — esta é Angel, a mais velha.  
— Prazer Sr. Ministro — curvei-me suavemente cumprimentando-o.  
— E esta é Louise — minha irmã repetiu minha ação, sorrindo gentilmente.  
— Então essas são as encrenqueiras, hn? — sorriu para nós. Eu achava incrível como as pessoas estavam lidando como se fosse uma piada o que aconteceu. Uma pulga atrás da minha orelha me dizia que o dedo de meu pai e Dumbledore estavam por trás disso. Ao julgar que o sorriso da minha mãe deu uma leve oscilada e meu pai desviou o olhar para a direção esquerda, alguma mentira tinha aí. Ah, isso seria divertido.  
Nos sentamos a mesa, comi em silêncio apenas prestando atenção nas besteiras que conversavam. Louise estava sentada na minha frente, ela me olhou e logo pude perceber que ela também analisava os adultos a mesa na esperança de captar alguma pista sobre nossa situação. Apesar de termos sidos poupadas de Askaban, não acreditava que fosse assim de graça, ela sabia que estavam escondendo alguma coisa de nós.  
Quando chegou a hora da sobremesa e nem eu e nem ela conseguimos qualquer coisa útil além de diversas piadas sem graças e uma conversa entediante sobre as burocracias de ser um Ministro. Decidi então quebrar o meu silêncio:  
— O que vai acontecer com a gente? — perguntei descontraída enquanto levava uma colher de sorvete de morango a boca. Um barulho de talher batendo fortemente nos pratos foi ouvido na sala de jantar que agora estava completamente em silêncio.  
— E por que aconteceria alguma coisa com vocês querida? — o ministro ri de minha pergunta. Estavam nos tratando como crianças, segurei firme a colher em minha mão.  
— Deixa eu ver, somos as principais suspeitas de um assassinato e tortura, e tem uma família de luto que espera respostas sobre quem foi o responsável. — alguns objetos atrás de mim começaram a flutuar mas não tinha percebido até Louise me dar um leve chute por debaixo da mesa.  
— Vocês foram inocentadas, não há com o que se preocupar — ele disse compreensivo, mas seus olhos mostravam um pouco do susto pelo meu descontrole mágico — seja lá quem foi o responsável, iremos atrás dele.  
— Queridas, hora de dormir. Seu pai e Leonard tem assuntos a resolver. Subam já. — minha mãe interrompe rapidamente se levantando da mesa, com a varinha fez com que toda as sobremesas e pratos em cima da mesa voassem de volta para a cozinha.  
Contrariadas, subimos para nosso quarto.  
— Estão escondendo algo, você percebeu, não é? — perguntei a Louise do meu lado na cama.  
— Sim. Mas, o que será?  
— Não sei. — respondi olhando para o teto pensando nos últimos acontecimentos desses anos. Parecia séculos desde que eram apenas crianças brincando no jardim de casa, um tempo que podia ser lembranças felizes hoje pareciam ser fantasmas que a aterrorizava toda noite.

 **⤘ End of Angel's Point of View ⤘**

* * *

— Vamos para o escritório, lá terá mais privacidade — Arthur acompanhou o colega Leonard Space-Moon até a sala no final do corredor. Margot seguiu atrás deles e trancou a porta, conjurando um feitiço de silêncio logo em seguida. A mulher esfregava as mãos levemente suadas uma na outra em um perceptivo sinal de ansiedade e nervosismo.  
A parede eram compostas por longas prateleiras com diversos livros, era levemente iluminada por velas e havia poltronas aconchegantes. Arthur e Margot sentaram-se um do lado do outro.  
— Sua filha é bem inteligente, Margot — Leonard que estava sentado em suas frentes comentou, já sem o sorriso idiota e toda simpatia que tinha durante o jantar. — Elas sabem que estamos escondendo algo.  
— O que iremos fazer? — Arthur perguntou segurando a mão de sua esposa — A poção não está mais funcionando, receio que logo elas não terão mais controle.  
— É uma grande dúvida mesmo, por isso que deixá-las sob a supervisão de Dumbledore é a melhor escolha. Queria que ele mesmo tivesse vindo aqui hoje, mas acho que o final do ano letivo em Hogwarts o segurou lá. Ele que me contou da situação.  
— Perdão, mas como Dumbledore poderia saber alguma coisa? Sempre fomos de especialista a especialista atrás de resposta e ninguém soube responder o que acontecia. — Margot respondeu descrente.  
— Você não conhece ele como eu, ele não tem só nome e reputação. Se ele veio até mim falando sobre esse caso é porque ele sabe de alguma coisa. Deixa eu perguntar, a situação ficou pior após o atentado de Grindewald, certo? — a pergunta fez os pelos do antebraço de Arthur e Margot arrepiarem completamente.  
Margot lembrava apenas da sensação de desespero e medo. Estava em uma feira internacional de moda e teria que fazer uma palestra, odiava ter que ficar longe de suas filhas e toda viagem longa era um sofrimento. Quando voltou para o hotel em que ficou hospedada já era tarde da noite e foi ai que tudo pareceu se perder de sua memória, o medo e a aflição tomaram conta dela que mal podia lembrar como chegou em casa, parecia que estava em transe. Lembrava de muitos bruxos ao redor dela, uma sala muito branca de hospital e sangue. Se não fosse Arthur do seu lado, ela não teria suportado.  
— Sim. Piorou… — Arthur respondeu depois de alguns minutos, tirando Margot de seu devaneio. Ele pinçou o nariz nervosamente com os dedos.  
— Começou naquela noite então… — concluiu o ministro — Bem, a situação com Beauxbatons foi resolvida por enquanto, não é Arthur?  
— Sim, sim. Tive que mexer uns palitinhos escondido mas já resolvi… Muitos no departamento duvidam de mim, acham que estou as privilegiando por serem minhas filhas. Acho que estão tentando me tirar do cargo.  
— E a família da vítima?  
— Os Buck são uma família desestruturada, a mãe trabalha em um bar bruxo num bairro muito pobre e o pai é um aborto. A garota, Mellorie, ela tinha mais cinco irmãos… É perturbador como a notícia não pareceu surpreender eles. — respondeu tristemente. Ele odiava saber desses casos de famílias pobres, era responsabilidade dele resolver esses problemas mas as burocracias do trabalho o impedia de fazer muita coisa.  
— Lamentável, mas isso nos dá uma vantagem. Seria um problema se fosse de uma família rica. — Leonard disse sabendo o quão insensível isso poderia parecer. — Acreditem em Dumbledore, quando ele me procurou falando sobre o caso eu achei loucura mas confio no homem. — Arthur e Margot concordaram, Leonard levantou e consultou seu relógio de bolso. — Preciso ir, já esta tarde.  
— Te acompanho até a porta — a mulher levantou-se rapidamente da poltrona, louca para se livrar daquele assunto.  
Na porta, Leonard pegou seu chapéu e saiu pela porta se despedindo. Margot voltou para o escritório onde seu marido continuava sentado, suas mãos tampava seu rosto. Ela o abraçou e ficou assim por longos minutos, pensando no que fariam agora.  
— Elas vão ficar bem — disse a ele para confortá-lo, mas a realidade é que não sabiam com o que estavam lidando e que rumo isso iria tomar. Só lhes restavam colocar as últimas de suas esperanças em um bruxo, Alvo Dumbledore.

* * *

N/A: Postando esse capítulo antes de entrar na semana de provas pq ai terei que me concentrar menos na fanfic. Gente, por favor comentem /3


	5. As Misteriosas Irmãs de Beauxbatons

Estávamos finalmente na enfumaçada plataforma 9 ¾ onde alunos iam e vinham se cumprimentando dando risadas altas, famílias se abraçavam se despedindo e crianças corriam atrás de sapos de chocolates que fugiam. Eu permanecia do lado de minha irmã enquanto nossos pais olhavam de um lado para outro preocupados enquanto Louise olhava entusiasmada para a movimentação do local, do qual eu não podia dizer que sentia o mesmo pois toda essa agitação me irritava.  
— Você precisa me passar um pouco dessa sua animação um dia. — sussurrei para ela, que sorriu zombeteira e eu respondi revirando os olhos.

Enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao trem vermelho um homem de cabelos loiros e grisalhos extremamente gordo, com olhos protuberantes e uma bigodeira prateada que o fazia parecer um leão marinho, se aproximou de nós com um grande sorriso nos cumprimentando,  
— Sr. Ministro, que prazer em revê-lo — chacoalhou animadamente a mão de meu pai enquanto o cumprimentava para logo em seguida se curvar exageradamente para minha mãe — Sra Lioncourt, que honra! Esta belíssima e chique como sempre.  
— Muito obrigada…é para isso que trabalho não é mesmo? — minha mãe respondeu sarcasticamente, não dando muita atenção para o gordo idiota. Chique era pouco para definir minha mãe, eu pessoalmente nunca a vi vestir algo que custasse menos de 100 galeões, mesmo que fosse uma roupa de dormir.  
— Horácio, velho amigo, como vai? — meu pai respondeu um pouco desconcertado pelo comentário que sua esposa fez mas que obviamente o gordo com nome de Horácio pareceu ignorar completamente.  
— Eu vou bem, fiquei sabendo que suas filhas serão minhas alunas em Hogwarts, tive de vir pessoalmente para cumprimentá-lo, e claro, servir como guia para que elas não se sintam sozinhas. Fiquei sabendo da situação em Beauxbatons, um pena a vida daquela garota… Mas, sempre acreditei na inocência de suas filhas.  
— É muita gentileza sua Horário — meu pai respondeu ignorando o comentário impertinente sobre a gente. Pensei o quanto aquele velho era puxa-saco. — Deixe-me apresentar minhas filhas, Angel e Louise.

Louise, é claro. abriu o mais deslumbrante sorriso que só ela conseguia fazer e cumprimentou-o. Ela com certeza conseguia ser mais convincente do que eu, mas também não ficava para trás. No fim, todos acabam se encantando pela gente de qualquer jeito.  
— Queridas, este é Horácio Slughorn, ele é um velho amigo e será professor de poções vocês em Hogwarts.  
— É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor, devo dizer que tenho grande entusiasmo pela matéria — Louise comentou gentilmente.  
Com as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos brilhando, Slughorn respondeu:  
— Deslumbrante! Você tem garotas excepcionais aqui Arthur, será mais do que um prazer lecionar para as duas.  
— Claro, claro… Se não se importa Horácio, eu tive que escapar do Ministério para vir me despedir das garotas, então preciso ser rápido, se é que me entende.  
— Entendo, bom, foi um prazer revê-lo amigo! Vou dar privacidade a vocês.  
E assim o velho professor de poções se afastou.  
— Este Horácio não muda nunca…  
— Margot, pegue leve com ele… Me indicou ótimos funcionários e tem muitos contatos…  
— Hm… — Obviamente minha mãe não estava nem um pouco disposta a pegar leve com ninguém, mas logo se recompôs e nos olhou amorosamente. — Logo terão que entrar no trem queridas, vou sentir falta de vocês.  
— Não tem o que se preocupar mãe, será igual beauxbatons, ficaremos lá o ano letivo inteiro mas logo é férias e estaremos em casa… — Respondi na esperança de reconforta-la. Tentou sorrir mas dava para notar a tristeza em seus olhos, obviamente não era por estarmos indo para uma nova escola em outro país muito mais longe, sabia que algo de estranho rondava a volta de nós. Me recordei de uma noite quando ainda era criança, um meses mais tarde da tragédia em que os seguidores de Grindewald invadiram a mansão, meus pais discutiam no salão da casa algo sobre não conseguir nos controlar e que o feitiço de retenção já não estava mais funcionando.  
Ignorei minhas suspeitas. Abraçamos nossa mãe rapidamente para tentar fazê-la se sentir melhor mesmo sabendo que era inutil.  
— Sinto muito, mãe — Louise sussurrou — Não queríamos te dar tanto trabalho.  
— Magina, vocês foram o milagre que aconteceu na minha vida… — Ela nos apertou ainda mais forte com os olhos lacrimejando. Ela sempre foi super-protetora desde que éramos crianças, depois do ataque ela recusou diversos trabalhos em palestras e eventos apenas para se manter mais presente e compensar de alguma forma o nosso sofrimento.  
Finalmente, o apito do trem começou a soar sinalizando que já estava de partida.

Nos retiramos dos braços de nossa mãe antes que ela nos enforcasse de tanto apertar, nos despedimos mais uma vez e seguimos com pressa para dentro do vagão para que pudéssemos ter paz de toda aquela sentimentalidade. Ao adentrarmos na locomotiva, ouço meu pai gritando enquanto corria para nos alcançar.  
Sem fôlego e com dificuldade para respirar ele fala:  
— Quase que me esqueço — põe as mãos dentro do bolso e tira um pequeno pacote embrulhado dele — Isto é para as duas…Espero que gostem, é apenas uma pequena lembrancinha.  
O trem apitou mais uma vez.  
Louise pegou o pacote rapidamente e nos colocamos para dentro do trem que logo começou a se mover, observamos nossos pais acenarem em despedida até se perderem no horizonte.  
Finalmente.  
Olhamos uma para a outra e sorrimos. A locomotiva vermelha estava lotada de alunos que conversavam entre si e nossa presença ainda não tinha sido notada, decidimos então procurar por uma vagão vazio, uma missão que eu pessoalmente achei quase que impossível.  
Se eu havia dito que ainda não haviamos sido notadas isso passou a mudar logo que começamos a procurar por um assento, todos nos encaravam e nem disfarçavam, em especial os garotos que saiam dos vagões ou colocavam as cabeças para fora para bisbilhotar.  
— Eles nem disfarçam — Louise sussurrou para mim — Assustamos tanto assim?  
— Irmã, esses olhares não são de medo — brinquei com ela ao passarmos por um grupo de garotos que pararam tudo que estavam fazendo para nos olhar, um deles que segurava um pote de doces deixou cair metade do conteúdo no chão.

Conseguimos encontrar um vagão vazio no fim do trem onde pelo jeito circulavam muitas pessoas da Sonserina, consegui perceber pelos vários alunos que já estavam de uniforme exibindo o símbolo e cores da casa. Decidimos então que faríamos o mesmo e trocamos nossas roupas.  
— O que era que nosso pai deu? — perguntei lembrando do pacotinho que ele deu para Louise.  
Ela enfiou a mão no bolso tirando o pequeno pacote embrulhado em um papel de presente da qual ela tirou rapidamente revelando ser uma caixinha de jóia. Abriu-a e tirou de dentro dois colares com uma pedra negra incrustada em uma corrente de prata,  
— Que estranho. — Louise comentou observando atentamente o colar.  
— O que é estranho? — perguntei curiosa pegando um dos colares. Olhei para as pedras e percebi que não eram simplesmente negras, se olhasse atentamente parecia ter algo dentro se movendo nela, como uma névoa.  
— Tem magia nesse colar — ela respondeu. — Mas eu não sei responder de que tipo.  
Passei a mão suavemente pela pedra, pude sentir as pontas de meu dedo formigarem levemente. De fato tinha algum feitiço ali.

— Eu sugiro não usarmos até saber o que nossos pais estão aprontando. — ela disse devolvendo o calor de volta para a caixinha e eu fiz o mesmo.  
— Sem objeções — concordo.

Um tempo da viagem passou, sentia pessoas ainda atentas a cada movimento nosso curiosas, pareciam apreensivos se chegavam perto ou não.  
Foi quando uma garota de cabelos lisos e negros entrou no vagão e sentou-se em nossa frente, ela usava vestes da sonserina e parecia ser uma veterana do último ano, os olhos dela combinavam com o cabelo, eram sérios e os traços do rosto eram severos e bem maduros. Ela nos encarava sem disfarçar,  
Fingimos não nos incomodar com seus olhares. Louise continuou com a atenção presa em algum de seus livros enquanto eu apenas observava a paisagem passar rapidamente pela janela. Foi a garota que cortou o silêncio:  
— Então… Vocês são as supostas psicopatas?  
— Perdão? — respondi fingindo não entender a insinuação.  
— É o que todos comentam por aqui… Mas aparentemente ninguém tem coragem de vir perguntar pessoalmente. Sinceramente não acho que vocês sejam coisa alguma, o pessoal gosta de exagerar, mas se o diretor aceitou vocês aqui não devem ser grande coisa… Aquele velho é um imprestável. — ela disse com um sorriso cínico no rosto.  
— Você está certa. Não somos mesmo grande coisa. — Louise respondeu, tirando os olhos do livro e a encarando seriamente.  
A garota riu.  
— Meu nome é Walburga Black — estendeu a mão para mim, um pouco relutante eu a cumprimentei — Vocês parecem ser legais. Fico feliz que tenham caído na Sonserina.  
— Obrigada, eu acho... Bom, eu sou Angel Duerre de Lioncourt — respondi— e essa aqui enfurnada no livro é minha irmã Louise.  
— Me disseram que vocês eram gêmeas, mas nem sequer parecem irmãs… Quero dizer, você é morena — olhou para mim e depois para minha irmã — e você é ruiva...Tipo, super ruiva.  
— Mas somos irmãs, nem todos os gêmeos são parecidos…— disse calmamente. Esta era uma das coisas que as pessoas mais comentavam sobre nós, não parecemos nem ser da mesma família. Claro, se não fossem os olhos…  
— Entendo…  
Uma senhora sorridente abriu a porta da cabine.  
— Olá, alguém está com fome? — ela carregava um carrinho cheio de doces variados. Quando olhou para mim e para minha irmã, nos reconheceu imediatamente e empalideceu, mas continuou com o sorriso forçado. A gente passou muito por isso quando fomos comprar nosso material no Beco Diagonal, aparentemente alguém na redação do jornal está se esforçando bastante para fazer nossa reputação ser bem mal falada. No entanto, achei engraçado então me aproximei para comprar alguns doces.  
Comprei alguns variados doces e paguei a mulher que saiu nervosa pelo corredor o mais rápido que pode.  
— Vocês causam bastante nervosismo nas pessoas — Walburga ria — Viu a cara dela? Parecia que tinha visto um bicho-papão!  
— Besteira — revirei os olhos pegando algumas varinhas de alcaçuz e oferecendo a Louise. Aparentemente teríamos bastante daquele tratamento pelo nosso caminho, mas eu tinha que admitir gostar muito da sensação de medo que dava nas pessoas.

— Vocês vão se dar muito bem na Sonserina, pelo menos a reputação de más já tem haha… — disse rindo antes de levantar-se — Bem, foi um prazer conhecer as duas. Eu espero encontrar vocês no salão principal… Agora tenho que encontrar minha prima pois estamos quase chegando. Até mais. — e assim a garota saiu acenando para nós antes de sumir pelos corredores.  
— Ela é um pouco estranha, não acha? — Louise comentou voltando para seu livro. — Ela é da família Black, faz parte do Sagrado Vinte e Oito. São super ricos, orgulhosos e um tanto preconceituosos, bom eu diria muito. Toda a família Black vai para a Sonserina. — falou sem tirar o livro da cara.  
— Você realmente fez a lição de casa, ein? — arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela em zombaria. Ela sorriu e deu de ombros.  
O resto da viagem foi entediante, depois de um tempo as pessoas foram perdendo o interesse na gente e seguiram com suas vidas, algumas crianças do primeiro ano corriam pelo trem e outras armavam peças com bombas de bostas. Eu apenas observava as paisagens correrem rapidamente pela janela do trem, o céu escurecia e o sol logo era substituído pela lua e as estrelas iluminando os campos silvestres e os rios. O trem começou a diminuir a velocidade no ritmo em que meu coração acelerava de excitação observei minha irmã e ela também já não lia seu livro mais.

— Ansiosa? — perguntei  
— Muito.

 **(...)**

 _Abrigo do Ministério em Londres — 00h00_

Margot estava sentada em sua cama observando tristemente o retrato de duas crianças que outrora eram felizes, que gargalhavam e faziam caretas. Sentia saudade dessa felicidade em suas filhas. Ouviu a porta de seu quarto ser aberta lentamente por Arthur.  
— Vai dar certo querida. Temos que ter esperança… — ele disse se aproximando e massageando seus ombros tensos do estresse.  
— E se não der? E se Dumbledore estiver errado?  
— Não podemos pensar nos "e se". Entreguei a elas o pacote, vai ficar tudo certo. — ele virou o rosto dela para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos que estavam marejados.  
Ela abriu um sorriso forçado e minúsculo.  
— Você é tão positivo…  
Ele abraçou sua esposa fortemente para confortá-la. Estava tão preocupado quanto ela, mas precisava se manter forte para que ela não caísse, as duas garotas eram muito importantes para sua mulher e por isso tinha que fazer de tudo para descobrir que tipo de magia estava envolvido nisso.  
— Vai dormir, querida. Precisa descansar — ele depositou um delicado beijo na testa, acariciando seus macios cabelos cacheados. Ela assentiu e se arrumou na cama, mas sem largar o retrato, abraçando-o fortemente para sentir como se suas crianças estivessem de novo ali.  
Arthur esperou sua mulher cair no sono fazendo cafuné em seus cabelos, quando percebeu que finalmente ela tinha dormido, levantou-se e voltou para seu escritório e sentou-se em sua mesa. Ficou uns segundos olhando para o teto pensando no que fazer.  
Olhou para as duas gavetas que haviam em sua mesa, pegou a varinha e apontou para ela, em um segundo, uma terceira gaveta apareceu. Quando abriu para pegar o conteúdo dela, porém, levou um susto.  
— Não está aqui! — exclamou desesperado, remexendo na gaveta. — Videturo! — apontou freneticamente para gaveta. — Videturo! Videturo! — exclamava repetidamente.

Não funcionou. O livro sumiu. Talvez o único livro que pudesse lhe dar as respostas… Mas, como? Ele havia colocado proteção na gaveta, ninguém sabia onde ele estava. Passou as mãos no cabelo desesperado, tentando pensar.  
— O que faço agora? — murmurou para si mesmo. — Voltamos mais uma vez a estaca zero…  
Ficou um tempo ali, parado, olhando para sua mesa estático. Foi quando teve uma péssima ideia, péssima e terrível ideia. E saiu do escritório apressadamente com um jornal do "Profeta Diário" na mão em qual o título dizia.  
 **"GRINDEWALD DOMINA PARTE DA EUROPA"**


End file.
